broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brewer
Standing before a simple cauldron, the brewer stands, checking his clock meticulously. Knowing that while this may not be the most exciting task at the moment, he understands that his brews will go on to fuel many festivals of drunken revelry. Brewer The term "brewer" refers to somebody utilizing our brewing plugin. For the vanilla Minecraft term of brewing, see Alchemist. Summary A brewer often lacks the keen eye and curiosity necessary to be an alchemist, the skill of a smith, or the strength of a miner. What he lacks in intellect and physique, he makes up in patience, persistence, and an easygoing attitude, ready to fine-tune his recipes like a clock. A brewer has a wide variety of drinks available to them, and will make various types of tea, wine, brandy, and much more throughout their career. By tasting and experimenting with what they have avaliable to them, a brewer may even stumble upon great hidden secrets and techniques, privy to only themselves. All players have access to supplies necessary to brew, though less technologically advanced societies might find themselves unable to access distillation stands or clocks. Despite the various methods of teaching for brewing can be as open as a mere recipe book to an apprenticeship researching each individually, it is not unreasonable for characters to begin knowing several basic drinks and a family drink or two. As with all professions, a good knowledge of how the profession works in real life is useful, but not necessary. In the case of brewing, you may wish to know traditional ingredients of common drinks in order to research their in-game equivalents. Tools Of The Trade On the most basic level, a brewer will need a cauldron and a suitably sized fire beneath it. From there, he might seek to own brewing stands and glowstone dust in order to distill brews into their stronger counterparts, small and large barrels alike to age drinks into alcohol, and proper amounts of storage for when his services are not actively needed. Brewers should keep a careful eye on how many bottles they possess at any time, and wise brewers will make an effort to encourage their empty bottles be returned to them (inconsiderate consumers will often "forget" to return their bottles and take them as they leave). Clocks, while not needed, are an absolute must if a brewer wants an accurate reading of the time a cauldron has spent boiling. For more information of what is needed to use our brewing plugin, read this page. Types Of Brewer With the various number of brewing recipes out there, many types of brewers can exist. Some might vow to only brew Vodka. Others might turn up their nose at the mere thought of Beer, and some might forbid the thought of alcohol entirely. Brewers from different races may tend towards certain types of drinks as well.'' '' The Brewery Beyond the basic materials needed to begin brewing, a proper brewery is only scaled to a larger degree -- more distillation stands, larger barrels, wider ingredient palettes, and larger storage are all considerations that can be taken into account when making or upgrading a brewery. Custom Drinks Well over thirty drinks are possible with our brewing plugin. If you wish to invent a new one that may not exist in the plugin, message an admin about it. Rather than other methods of custom work that involves notes, materials, or detail, brewing a custom drink will likely come to fruition only with a large amount of trial-and-error. Beginner Brewing: A Walkthrough To clear any misunderstandings about how our brewing plugin works, this is an example of making "Beer" using the plugin: 1: Equipment Checklist To make Beer, you need: -A cauldron with a fire underneath it -Three Bottles -A small or large oak barrel -8 bundles of wheat (registered as any type of grain) and four seeds (registered as hops) -(Recommended) a clock 2: Fermentation Looking at the cauldron that you have, right click on it with your 8 wheat in hand, and then do the same with your seeds. After putting in all of the ingredients, wait for 10 minutes (or right click on the cauldron with a clock in hand for a more accurate time) and then right click on the cauldron with bottles, removing the brew. 3: Aging Take the resulting mixture from the cauldron, and put it into an oak barrel until it has aged for two years (the plugin registers each year as around 20 minutes OOC, so you wait roughly 40 minutes). After this time, remove the Fine Beer from the barrel. Category:Professions